New Beginning
by Amy21798
Summary: How sherlock returns to Baker street after a year an how life has changed for him and everyone else. This will have all characters in it but will be mostly around Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes.
1. First look

_**A/N: Ok this is my first story so please be nice it will be T rated for most of it and please review and tell me whats wrong or if I need to ad more detail later on :) ok please enjoy  
><strong>_

**First look**

She walks down the street with her blonde flowing hair, black sunglasses, dark jeans and a white top. It's been a year since she's seen him and she still thinks about him, she feels sad about what he did and can't understand why he did it. She's walking to 221B where she is currently staying at to keep John company, even though he has a girlfriend now, Mary, they are getting quite serious and he is nearly never home.

Not thinking she looks down an alley way and stops dead in her tracks after walking just past it. She takes a step back and looks down it again. She sees something that confuses and excites her but it all so makes her depressed, although she'd never show it, she kept gazing down there.

A tall, blonde short headed man stands down the other end. His sparkling blue eyes looking directly into hers, she starts walking closer and closer towards the man.

"Sherlock?" She asked looking confused and not sure what to say

"Hello, Miss Adler" He says in a cool voice showing no emotion although he does smile a little

She starts running towards him, he just stands there still, watching her. She runs faster and faster until she's almost on top of him making him stumble a little. She can't help but let a huge smile come to her face and let her happiness show as she hugs him a little tighter.

"Sherlock!" she says as she hugs him, him just standing there not sure what to do, "I thought you were dead! What happened?"

"Well we can stand here and talk or I can tell you tonight when I plan to tell John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson" he says pulling away from the hug and keeping his cool face on, although he can't help but let a little smile creep to his face, but it quickly goes away "I was going to tell you tonight too but it seems you have seen me"

"Well it was kind of hard to not notice you"

He got a little smirk on his face "hmmm really?" She cocked up and eyebrow in a confused manner. He chuckled at this "Well I have been watching you since my '_death'_"

She looked surprised but then smirked "Oh, so you have been watching me Mr Holmes?"

He's smile quickly disappeared "I was watching you so you didn't get into any mischievous Miss Adler, for your_ protection_" He said a little too quickly

"So you're worried about _me_?" She said with a bigger smirk then before. Smiling waiting to see what he says to that

"No" he said with a louder voice


	2. Making a plan

****_**A/N: might not be posting often cause of assessment's and test but will post when I can :) p.s kinda short but didn't have a lot of time**_

**Making a Plan**

"Anyway" he said feeling a little more awkward but keeping his cool in front of her "Getting back to the topic I need your help"

"You need _my_ help?" she cocked up her eyebrow and has a little smile on her face "why?"

"Because I need you to invite Lestrade over and make sure John and Mrs Hudson are in the room at 7 sharp"

"And why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm supposed to be _dead_, I can't really go up to them and say 'hey can you come to Baker Street at 7 so I can tell you I'm alive'" He said with irritation and a little sarcasm in his tone as he looked into her eyes and saw the slight bit of amusement in them

As they made an arraignment on how he would get into the house and what they would tell Lestrade as to why she was inviting him over, he couldn't help but stare into her eyes like he was in a trance and she the same. Every now and again she could see his gaze lower to her lips and he'd stare at them for a split second before looking back into her eyes. He had a weird feeling in his stomach when he looked at her, it had happened multiple times when he had seen her. He wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying until she finished and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Oh and 2 things, Mr Holmes" she said in a more serious tone but in a soft voice "Why now after everything that's happened in the last year, that clearly you know about, why now reveal yourself?"

"Because I have finally taken down the last of Moriarty's web and I know for sure now that everyone is safe" he stated in a strong voice but he sounded considerate at the same time with an almost sad look in his eyes before putting the mask, that came naturally around other people but not her, on again.

"Ok and now for question two" She walked a little closer, to close for his comfort, and returning to her flirtatious tone "Will you have dinner with me?"

He rubbed his forehead and sighed, he laughed a little "Miss Adler you have known I'm alive for no more than 5 minutes and you're asking to have dinner?"

"I'm Not hearing a no" she smiled at him and stared into his eyes. Noticing he had not moved back from where he was standing. She leaned in a little closer they're lips just an inch apart as they spoke. There hot breath on each other's faces making it a little more tense

"No" he stated with a slight bit of hesitation in his tone and looked away from her stare. She did a slight giggled and walked off to tell Lestrade to meet her and John for dinner. She looked back to see that he was starting to stare at her, she noticed something in his eyes, just for one split second he had let his mask fall slightly showing her that he didn't want her to leave. But he put his mask back on when he noticed she had turned around and saw him. She smiled at this and just kept walking back onto the streets of London like nothing had happened.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

"John, can you come help me with the potatoes?" she asked trying not to giggle as he entered the room as she thought about what was going to happen tonight. A slight smile appeared on her face as she thought of him but subsided it to make it look like she was just happy.

"Sure" he said as he walked over and looked at how many potatoes she had. He looked slightly confused when he saw 3 potatoes "3 potatoes, why 3 potatoes?" he asked picking one up and washing it.

"Oh didn't I tell you were having a visitor tonight?" she asked trying to look innocent "Lestrade coming over for dinner tonight"

He looked at her puzzled "What about your-"

She butted in before he could finish "Don't worry when I get all this on, I'll put on my wig and some glasses with fake lenses so he still thinks I'm _Rebecca Grayson_" He smiled at the memory of the time he heard that name for the first time but then started to get depressed when he saw Sherlock talking to him of how they escaped.

_30 minutes later_

There was a buzz at the door "I'll get it" yelled John "Oh Inspector Lestrade come in, how are you?"

"Well since im getting divorced, not too bad at all" He said with a smile jokingly.

"Come on boys dinners ready" Irene yelled in an American accent to complete her cover even though this man has never met _her _in real life. Little did they know there was another surprise for them up stairs waiting in his room for the right moment to come out.

A couple of minutes pass then Sherlock hears footsteps coming up the stairs. _Light footsteps, women, bad hip, older clinging onto rail. _Well now Mrs Hudson's here so it's time for me to make my entry. He braces himself and walks out of the room slowly making sure not to make a sound. He goes into the front door and walks to the table. He nervous at what they might say, what they might do he stands behind the wall for a second bracing himself for anything that might come.

"Hello John, Inspector and Mrs Hudson how are you?" He says as he stands there smirking, looking at each of them but mainly John.


	4. A Little Awkward

**A Little Awkward**

"Sherlock?" the three of them say all at once with surprised looks on their faces. Sherlock just stands there watching them and Irene is just sitting there trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces. Of course Mrs Hudson is the first to break the silence.

"Sherlock! I thought I lost you for good!" She says walking over to him and giving him a hug which he happily accepts. She's smiling much brighter than she had been in the last year.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" he says in a happy tone looking at her then to John who's face is still stuck in the same surprised position. John just can't comprehend what is going on

"But, how could you?" John says standing up still staring at Sherlock while he was walking closer. "I saw you jump, you made me watch you jump off the top of Barts" he said with anger in he's tone, he hated that Sherlock made him watch him jump and fall. He was happy but also angry at his friend. He started to clench his fist in anger

"Yes and I will tell you about how I survived in good time if you can't figure it." The next thing he knows he sees john pull back his arm and then pushes his arm forward with all his force smashing into the side of Sherlock's face, missing his mouth and nose again, and him tumbling to the floor in pain. He looks up to his friend with anger and hurt in his eyes

"What did you do that for?" asked Sherlock angry and holding the side of his face. 'God he's got a strong punch' Sherlock thought to himself

"That's for all you've put me through!" said John with rage through his eyes "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD SHERLOCK!"

"You had to believe I was or you'd be dead!" Sherlock said with just as much anger in him while he was trying to stand up

"What?" John asked confused his voice a little lighter but still anger ran through him

"If they didn't think I was dead they would have shot you, Mrs Hudson and Inspector Lestrade!" He said with his voice still high but starting to come down to his cool self again putting his mask back on "Moriarty said that if I didn't kill myself they were going to kill all of you so I had to fake my death and put you through pain to protect you"

"I could of come with you on the run" John said softer this time

"They still would have killed them" as he pointed to Lestrade and Mrs Hudson "I would not let my only friends die because I didn't do something" he said softer and sweetly showing the first bit of emotion, other than just rage, John has ever seen in him, that any of them have seen in him actually, before putting his mask back on and looking cold again. They just stood there looking at each other for a little while having a conversation through their eyes but not there words. John eventually stormed to his bedroom to cool down a bit and the inspector left still surprised at what Sherlock said, he thanked Sherlock for what he did before he left and Mrs Hudson went back down the stairs. As Sherlock lay awake on the couch he tried to deduce what the next couple of days would be like but came up blank. For the first time ever Sherlock had no idea what was happening or going to happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I will not be posting untill about the end of the week after this because im in exam block right now and I have to study, so plz enjoy and i'll post asap :)**_

__**-Amy**


	5. Getting back to life

**Getting back to life**

A couple days past and life seemed to be slowly getting back to normal, other than Irene sleeping in Sherlock's bed; they went back to solving murders and crimes. When the world got told that Sherlock was alive, and he was not a fraud, he seemed to be the centre of attention. He was on every news-stand and on television most of the time, which meant Irene couldn't go out in public to cases and that with Sherlock, not that he mind, and help him.

"Another dull mystery solved" he said as he walked into the apartment, taking his coat off. He's voice as dull and cold as usual, no expression on his face

"Oh, so what is fun to you?" Irene asked lying in his armchair legs dangling over the side. He turned around surprised to see her. She smiled at this and giggled at the look on his face in what she was wearing. She had stolen his shirt and a pair of boxers and his favourite book.

"What are you doing up its 1am and why do you want to know?" He asked looking at her with a confused look on his face

"I woke up and got bored so I came out to read a book" She said slowly getting up and walking closer to him, to close for his comfort, "and because I like detective stories…" they're lips only a couple of inches apart "and detectives" His breath got caught in his throat as he was about to speak.

"Well Miss Adler, since it's late or early" he said backing up a little but still keeping the contact of their eyes, he would not be defeated, "I guess it's time for bed"

"Oh Mr Holmes, are you asking me to come to bed with you?" She smirked at the thought while she kept creeping closer. He kept backing up a little until _he _was caught against the wall and had to stop. He let out a huge sigh. 'Oh my god he wants me' she thought to herself she let out a small gasp that was almost undetectable to the common eye but he noticed.

"No, Miss Adler" he said after a long moment of silence their eyes still locked in battle to see who would give up first. She blinked and looked away at the fireplace. He smirked at this and a look of victory was in his eyes as he walked past her and off to bed. When he closed his door he sighed, there was that weird feeling in his stomach again, and it only seemed to happen when they were only inches apart. He figured this as a mental reaction to tell him to get out of there, but when it happened all he wanted to do was pull her closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Apologies for the delay but i've been busy with asseignments and exams. I'ts my last week of school for 2 weeks so i will post more frequintly :)**_

_**-Amy  
><strong>_


	6. The Morning Fight&Battle of Intellgent

**The Morning Fight**

The next morning John was sitting eating breakfast while Sherlock was reading his paper having a cup of coffee. Irene walked out of his bedroom, after he had thought for a while last night he found her asleep on the couch and decided to move her, and sat at the table. Sherlock pasted a plate of food in front of her with pancakes on it and he slide over the maple syrup.

"Why thank you, Mr Holmes" She said groggy as she was still half asleep. He just nodded in reply as he kept reading his paper not looking up at her at all. Then there was a knock at the door; that made him look up to the door where he saw Lestrade standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"What is it now inspector?" He asked looking over to where he saw Irene for the first time that morning. He looked at how her hair looked after she just woke up, even though it was messy it still looked good to him, and how her eyes were fixed on him even while she was taking a mouthful of pancakes she looked into his eyes. He felt a that funny feeling in his stomach as he looked at her, a feeling which he still could not figure out, he quickly turned back to Lestrade and was waiting for him to continue.

"Well it seems that a young boy was found on the floor of a gymnasium dead and we need you to come take a look at him." Lestrade said as he looked over at Irene "Oh and nice hair _Miss Grayson_, when did you die it and what happened to your glasses?"

"Oh, last night I thought I needed a change in the way I looked and I'm not completely blind Lestrade, I can see around the house just not when im doing something that needs my full attention" She said talking American again, Sherlock looked over at her and smiled for a second before putting his mask back on, he was surprised at how fast she could put her disguise back on and make up excuses. Although he wasn't too surprised because she is _almost_ as smart as he is.

"Well you look lovely" Lestrade said with a smile looking at her. Sherlock could see he was interested in her and he felt something, what was it? It was like anger but not the 'I'm going to punch you' anger, what was it? Wait a thought occurred to Sherlock, was this _jealousy?_ He wasn't sure but he defiantly felt something he hadn't before. As Irene and Lestrade kept talking Sherlock kept reading his paper, although he couldn't help but look at Irene every now-and-again and look mainly at her lips. Once she caught him doing it and saw the _jealousy_ in his eyes, she was surprised that he let it show but has to bite her bottom lip to stop from laughing at the expression he gave slightly when she had caught him staring.

"Anyway Sherlock, will you come?" Lestrade asked, more like begging for Sherlock to come

"Whose on forensics" he asked mask back in place

"Anderson"

"Anderson won't work with me" he said with disgust in his tone

"But we need you there was nothing at the crime scene we could see" Lestrade said now actually in a begging tone. Irene couldn't help but to laugh at this a little, how much Scotland Yard _needed_ Sherlock.

"Fine, John go get changed we needed" he said looking at john who had been sitting there quietly eating breakfast

"I can't I've got a date at 9" John said looking at Sherlock

"I'll come" Irene said out of the blue

"No" Sherlock said strong, he acted like it was because he didn't want her around, but he couldn't lie to himself. He didn't want her to get recognized and hurt. As they started fighting over why she couldn't go you could see the tension between them. Lestrade and John just watched them awkwardly waiting for it to be resolved. Irene got up and walked to Sherlock who was now standing.

"Well Mr Holmes, if I don't go I'll tell your secret" She said in a serious tone. This made Sherlock freeze in his tracks he did not say a word. After a little bit of thinking he told her to go get changed and get ready. She walked of seductively and went to the bedroom to go get changed. Lestrade and John just looked at Sherlock surprise on their face's thinking what it could have been that made him say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Intelligent<strong>

When they got at to the crime scene there was complete silence. Everyone couldn't believe that Sherlock was getting out of the car with an attractive girl with glasses. They all stood there their mouths hung open in awe; Lestrade just strolled over and greeted them as if it was nothing unusual. He showed them to the gymnasium and the body. Sherlock had multiple ideas and he could see that Irene did too.

"Ok Miss Grayson" he said trying to sound normal as to not arouse suspicion. "What do you believe happened?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" She said looking at him confused that he had asked for her input

"Well yes" He stated kind of up himself "but I want to see what you have observed now" He said now pointing to the body

"Well it is all quite simple" she said beginning "He was obviously bashed into the side of the head with a blunt instrument; he wasn't killed by that though he was killed by blood loss. He was here working out on the machines as you can see and smell off him and he was not attacked…"

"Wait what?" Asked Lestrade looking at her in confusion but she just kept talking.

"He wasn't attacked this was suicide as you can see from his hands and his forehead he was in stress from exams or something and had family issues. He couldn't take it anymore and smashed his head in with a weight." She said looking at Sherlock to see if she got anything wrong after a moment he smirked at her.

"Very good Miss Grayson but what wait did he use?" he asked smiling to see if she could deduce which weight, of course it was the 5k as he was only twelve and that's all he could pick up.

"Well looking at him and how small he is, even if he did work out I would say he used the 3 kg one" She said looking at him in victory, but when his smirk got larger and she could see the victory in his eyes she sighed knowing she had picked the wrong one.

"It was actually the 5kg and I know that because he did work out in the gym so could lift more and I looked over at the 5kg weight on the way in and it had traces of blood on it" he said in a triumphant tone. He went and picked up the weight and showed it to them, when he was done they took fingerprints and called Anderson in to come and get them. As soon as he came into the room he saw Irene and his mouth went open. She laughed at this and went over to him, patted him on the cheek, and left without saying another word. Sherlock watched her and laughed the slightest bit too then he saw people looking at him so he went back to his normal self and walked out Anderson standing there looking at him. As he walked past and went up to Lestrade and asked how she got here and when Lestrade said he was with Sherlock, well let's just say Sherlock got his phone out and took a picture to show Irene his face to.

When he got outside Irene waved to him to show him she was getting a cab. Once they were in Sherlock showed Irene the picture and she couldn't stop laughing. Sherlock loved that laugh but would never tell her or show it. He just sat there staring at her watching her laugh. When she turned her head to say something their eyes locked and their lips had brushed one another they were that close. They looked into each-other's eyes, she looked down at his lips and how close they were. Her pulse was rising, fast. But so was his as he looked down at her lips and it would just take one little move forward for their lips to be joined, just one little move and they'd be kissing. They both looked back up into eyes again waiting to see he would give in first, who would be the one who moved forward to complete the kiss. He felt the feeling again, it wouldn't go away around her and he didn't understand why. While he was in his thoughts something happened, something he wasn't sure what just now as he was just getting back to reality but something had definitely happened. He's head became clear and he realised what had happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay (did i spell that right?) Guys & Girls i've been busy so here's the next 2 chapters and i'll post the next one on Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed it and please review  
><strong>_

_**-Amy :)**_


	7. What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened?**

He was looking out the cab window when he saw it. John, he was on the ground in pain, blood starting to stain his shirt and go on the path. He had been SHOT! Sherlock turned away from Irene and jumped out the car as fast as he could and went beside John. Irene looked out the window and saw what made Sherlock move so fast, she jumped out as well phone in hand and called an ambulance and the police, although the police would be no help, and went to John's side as well. When the ambulance got there Sherlock and Irene jumped into it too.

They got to the hospital and John went straight into surgery, they had to remove the bullet. Sherlock waited outside of the room with Irene, although he didn't want to show emotion his body betrayed him and everyone could see the worried look on his face. Irene went over and comforted him, she went over and put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her side, he thought it was a little awkward but he was too worried to do anything about it and just stayed there in her arm beside her until they said John was out of surgery. When Sherlock heard this he quickly got up and went to the room the doctor said he was in, the rooms went whizzing past like a blur until he found the right room number and walked in, he stood right beside his friends bed. Through all this they had forgotten about Mary, so Irene went to call her leaving Sherlock and John alone.

"John" he said a tear going down his cheek before he quickly wiped it off and tried to get back to normal, it didn't work, "Can you do me a favour this time?" John just laid there motion less, other than his chest moving to show he was breathing, and looked drained "Can you stop this, just don't be in a comma" he said as more tears came down his face "Just please get better soon, Baker street won't be the same without you and I promise I will find who did this to you and kill them for hurting you." He said now anger going through his body and the tears started to run dry.

At that moment Irene walked, she had heard everything from outside the door "Don't blame yourself Sherlock" she said calm and cool while walking towards him "There's nothing you could have done" Sherlock turned to her fury in his eyes

"I could have been there!" he yelled "I could have been there and stopped him from getting shot!"

"As much as you want to believe that Sherlock it's not true, there is nothing you could have done. Nothing any of us could have done unless we knew it was going to happen" She stated going to him grabbing his hand to calm him down.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Sherlock broke the gaze and just sat down beside John bed and watched him, his mask back on making him look like he didn't care. Irene left them alone and went out the back to have a cigarette. After a little while she heard the back door open behind her and saw Sherlock walking closer, he got one of the cigarettes and lit it while staring out to the now falling sky. When he was done he looked down at her.

"You were right" he said in a cold voice. She looked up at him a little confused and unsure of what he meant by that

"About what?"

"About how I couldn't have done anything, unless I knew he was going to be shot it would have happened whether I was there or not" he said in a low cool voice looking in her eyes for the 4th time that day "But there is something I can do now"

"What is that Mr Holm-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence before she felt his firm lips on hers. She was so surprised at what he was doing she couldn't think straight, her head told her he was only doing this because he was depressed, but her heart was telling her he did this because he cared about her.

She started to kiss him back, realising she wasn't already. She felt that feeling in her stomach like the world was better now that they were like this. Their lips were in unison with each other. Then he pulled away, he waited for her reaction to it but she just stood there in awe, he had not believed what he had just done. Something had just pulled him to her, he couldn't explain it, it was that thing in his stomach it had told him to do it, and for once he had listened. After a minute he slowly walked away back to the ward John was staying in. Irene just stood there and watched the figure walk back, she out her fingers to her lips feeling where he had just had his lips. She couldn't deny it to herself, she _liked_ what he had just done, and she suspected so did he by the love and care she felt in the kiss. She smiled and started to walk back.


	8. Diner Date

**Dinner Date**

It has been a month since the accident with John; Sherlock went to the hospital every day and sometimes actually stayed there for a couple days. John's allowed to come home today, Sherlock's a little bit excited, but what he doesn't realise John's actually going to stay at Marys for the night because they haven't seen much of each other. When Sherlock heard the news he wasn't angry, he just stood up and started playing a sad song on his violin.

"Let's go out for dinner" Irene said out of the blue with a smile on her face, not one of her flirtatious smiles, just a simple happy smile.

"Ok" Sherlock said in his cold voice and put down his violin. She was surprised that he actually said yes, she hadn't asked to go out for dinner since the kiss they shared out the back of the hospital. She got up slowly following him to the door and down the stairs. He hailed a cab and they went to an Italian restaurant that they couldn't pronounce the name to. Through the whole car ride and when they got to the table they were silent, not sure what they could say to each other. The menus came and as they were looking over Irene spoke.

"So what made you change your mind?" she said looking at him with one eyebrow up. He just continued to stare at the menu.

"Well you haven't asked in a while so I thought it was time we went out just the two of us." He said still not looking up

"But Mr Holmes, we've never spent any time alone like this" she said looking around the restaurant

"Well it's about time we did, so we get to know each other" he said as he looked up from his menu with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh so that's your game Mr Holmes, try and con some information out of me so you can deduce me better?" She said returning the smirk as they ordered their dinner and talked a little. To anyone who had no idea who they were it sounded weird but to them it was normal. Talking about how they deduced cases and different types of murder.

"So Mr Holmes why am I not allowed to tell everyone what you told me?" Irene said after the finished talking about a case. This question had been in her head all day and it wouldn't go away.

"If people knew I was intimate at one stage in my life a believe they would stop looking at me like I am now and they would start to think that I actually _feel _something." He said, saying feel like it was the worst word in the English language.

"Did you feel anything for that woman?" She said trying to hide her interest in his feelings. It didn't work; Sherlock heard the interest and smiled at her.

"A little jealous are we Miss Adler?" She shut up after that and they just sat in silence eating desert.

After they were done, they paid the bill, courtesy of Sherlock, and got a cab. They made it back to the flat, as they were standing out the door to the apartment Sherlock turned to Irene and smiled.

"Oh, by the way" he said leaning closer "Happy Birthday Irene" and with that he closed the space between their lips just lightly kissing her. As he pulled away Irene let out a little sigh.

"Thank you, Sherlock" she was still wondering whether she should call him Sherlock or Mr Holmes, she thought cause he had called her Irene she could call him Sherlock. He opened the door to the apartment and all of a sudden everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. She looked around with a shocked expression and just smiled. She saw John, Mary, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson, as well as a few other people she didn't know that well. She looked at Sherlock who was just standing there smirking at her.

The party went on and she didn't have many drinks but everyone else had had quite a few. She just talked to people and after a while strolled over to Sherlock who was just sitting there with a bored expression on his face, looking as cold as ever. She sat down beside him and just looked around the room.

"How long did you know?" He asked his voice as cold and dull as ever

"Whatever do you mean" she said acting surprised and putting her hand to her mouth

"You would have figured it out, you are as smart as me" he said looking at her

"Was that meant to be a compliment Sherlock?" she said looking into his eyes smirking

"Well it is your birthday so I think you deserve at least a compliment" He said plainly and coldly, their eyes never breaking each other's. They sat there for a minute just looking at each other, trying to deduce one another. Then Anderson walked over.

"Happy Birthday Rebecca, it is ok I call you Rebecca right?" He said holding his cup close to his chest. She looked up at him annoyed but made it look like she was happy.

"I'd rather you call me Miss Grayson honestly" she said with amusement in her tone "I don't know you well enough for a first name bases yet Mr…"

"I'd rather just be called Anderson" He said rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness "I rather not state what my last name is"

"I see, but if you don't mind I know your type and I'd rather not talk to you"

"How could you possibly know my type you know nothing about me!" he said in an irritated tone

"Well I know that your cheating on you wife with Sargent Donovan and you're here because you got pulled along when Lestrade asked you" She stated and looked over to Sherlock who had an amused smile on his face.

"Don't tell me he told you" Anderson said pointing towards Sherlock

"No actually" she started sounding a bit like Sherlock, but still in her American accent, "Your cologne and the state of Sgt Donovan's knees told me you were sleeping with her, your finger has and indentation of wear a wedding ring has been recently and your pure look of boredom told me you got dragged along" He stared at her in disbelief, trying to work out everything she just said. She started laughing in amusement as that look, that Sherlock had taken a picture of, came in person. You could see Sherlock trying not to laugh at the look to, he let out a low laugh before he put his cold, normal, look on again. He remembered back to when he said the same thing to Anderson about 2 years ago about the affair.

"No wonder you want to talk to Sherlock you're exactly like him" he said shaking his head and walking away. Irene looked over at Sherlock again and him at her. He had only just realised _how _similar they really were, the way they thought, the way they manipulated people by flirting, how similar were they really? After that the night dragged on boring as usual, Sherlock went to bed early of course, not to sleep, but to get away from the noise. After a while he thought he had heard he's door open but he kept his eyes closed to act like he was asleep, he felt something move into bed with him. He felt her hair run against his nose as she slid into bed and laid down, he felt oddly comfortable knowing she was there and safe and that scared him. He actually went to sleep after a couple minutes of lying there staring at the back of her head.


End file.
